


love is an echo

by mellowly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Genji loves him so much wtf, Healthy and loving, Lowkey mushy, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Recall, Riding, Sort Of, Zenyatta too, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta get a little caught up in each other while traveling in Nepal. They have a good time.(Dorks in love fuck in a flat in the middle of nowhere.)





	love is an echo

_Fuck, he loves this._

The sun is just now setting below the mountainous horizon of Nagarkot, taking with it the scant warmth of a spring day in Nepal, the chill of night sinking into this sleepy, insignificant village.

Genji is still hot, steaming, and it is not all his own doing - he presses his lips against the seam of Zenyatta’s jawline, tasting the metal, biting. They’ve been wrapped up in each other for a while now, Zenyatta pressed back into the multitude of pillows in their bed ( _their bed, yes, a blessing Genji counts daily_ ) and his lover above him, both stripped of clothes and metal plating, as naked to the touch as they can be.

He loves this so much. He loves the way they fit together, his thigh between Zenyatta’s and grinding up, the omnic’s long legs parted just for him; he loves the feel of Zenyatta’s cheap flannel bedsheets, worn out in wash.

“You know that I love you,” he breathes into the wires of Zenyatta’s delicate neck, a statement, because he knows that he knows, they both know, it’s as clear as day in the way Genji grabs onto his hips and kisses his body like he’s starved.

“I know, sparrow, I- _Oh_ -”

And how he loves it, the stuttering gasp that he gets when he slips two fingers into Zenyatta, tenderly - there was no plating there, it was gone long before they crossed the threshold to this little flat.

“Oh… Oh please, _yes_ ,” Zenyatta mewls, in those soft tones that only Genji gets to hear. He can’t do anything but indulge, he loves this, the way Zenyatta’s low, mellow voice turns high-pitched and fuzzy when he kneads at him, grinding slowly against his thigh.

“I love you so much,” he moans, and Zenyatta returns his sentiment like a mirror, slender fingers clutching at Genji’s shoulders, begging without words.

He loves this; the warm, soft wetness of his body, the gasp that Zenyatta does not bother to stifle, the way he moves. Genji fucks him with even, lazy movements, letting his eyes and hands roam that gorgeous, slender frame, caressing the dip of his waist, pulling at exposed wires.

Zenyatta lies back and lets Genji sate his curiosity - for that is what this is. He is endlessly curious, he needs to have, to see, to feel, he has to know what makes Zenyatta tick, what makes him shiver, what has him arching up and burying his face in Genji’s neck.

He slows, drags it out. Zenyatta is glowing, gorgeously heated and stuttering. They kiss and kiss and kiss, and then Zenyatta is pushing up, flipping him, pressing Genji down on the bed.

“You look beautiful beneath me,” says Zenyatta quietly, as if to himself.

Genji gives a punched-out noise of shocked pleasure when the omnic lifts his hips and rides him, stronger than he could ever be, flexing and arching, spreading his knees further apart.

“Fuck, shit, you’re gorgeous-” Genji groans and showers him in praise, in compliments, wishing he could some day make Zenyatta know, make him see- Somehow make this obstinate omnic understand just how riled up Genji gets for him-

Genji grabs at him, trying to slow the roll of his hips, and comes with a long, low moan.

“Patience, my sparrow,” Zenyatta laughs, though his voice box is crackling and his entire frame is trembling. He’s giggling when Genji pushes him off, scrambles to crawl over him and slip a finger into the mess they made.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” he mutters, and Zenyatta attempts to smack him playfully, but he misses, grabs Genji’s hair, and whines. Genji is, after a lot of practice, very good at going down on Zenyatta.

He’s shaking to the core, clutching at what of Genji he can reach; the cyborg pushes his thighs apart and licks his way in, nudging at the little nub above his valve. He’s entirely absorbed, caught up in the sweet taste and sweeter sounds that his lover makes.

“Ah- Haaa- _Gen-ji!_ ” Zenyatta glitches and arches in the sheets, chasing his finish with abandon; he screams Genji’s name in a series of static and sparks, steaming and jerking as he finishes.

“Hmh,” Genji mutters, still with his face between Zenyatta’s thighs.

“I love you as well,” Zenyatta replies.


End file.
